


You win or you die

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Immortal Reader, King Thorin, Middle Earth, bender of elements, gandalf the grey - Freeform, guardians of middle-earth, thorin oakenshield/reader - Freeform, thorin´s company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: You are under oath to keep the line of Durin from dying but no one in the company knows who you really are; member of an immortal race who´s been around for a long time in order to protect Middle-Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new fic and it´s going to be few chapters long since there´s so much to cover. This first chapter is little long, bear with me, I had to somehow explain the reader´s origin and little about her past so you know what is going on.

_”A raven flies from the north to the sea. A dragon whispers her name in the east.”_

Part of the ancient prophecy, Balin kept remembering it as the race of Men were repeating it over and over again when they were still living in the Blue Mountains.

_”The watcher waits on the Northern Wall. A daughter picks up a warrior´s sword. A cold Iron throne, a crown laced in lies.”_

Why it was so important to the humans, Balin didn´t know but it was almost as a warning, but to warn about what? _”Balin? Are you alright?”_ vivid, quiet voice came from his right and he turns his head to look at the source of the voice. You. Balin quite couldn´t figure out what it was in you that triggered that memory but he couldn´t shake the odd feeling from his mind.

You joined the Thorin´s company a few weeks ago when Gandalf had found you and introduced you to them. The wizard didn´t have a clue about your origin, but he could sense that you were going to be a big help in their quest. Also what Gandalf didn´t know, you were crossing his path on purpose, because you were, in fact, one of the very rare races on Middle-Earth created by Eru Ilúvatar as to keep watch over the world for him until the end of time, immortal race. Your kind was as graceful as the elves, long hair and possessed magical powers, like controlling the four elements. But the biggest difference was your huge pure starlight like eagle wings which you kept hidden when you were not flying and that was quite the sight to see if you were lucky enough to witness such a grace. And that earned the race of Men to call your kind as the Guardian Angels of the World.

What any of them didn´t also know was that you have sworn an oath to keep the line of Durin alive, ever since the first Durin folk walked in Middle-Earth. You wanted to keep them ignorant about that fact so you pretended to be a lost girl in the middle of the wilderness and you didn´t remember anything from your past. Thorin seemed to be satisfied with that explanation and so was the rest of the company.

 _”Ah yes my dear, I´m alright. Just some old memories came to mind, that is all,”_ Balin said smiling warmly as he watches you take a seat next to him. _”Care to share?”_ you ask glancing at his way while starting to eat your supper that Bombur had cooked for the company that evening. _”Just an old prophecy that race of men told me a long time ago when I was still a young lad,”_ Balin chuckled taking his pipe and lighting it up. You hummed between your bites. You have had your share of prophecies in your very long lifetime, they rarely were accurate but it gave you lots of giggles when you heard them. Of course, there were some that were true, like the prophecy of The Lord of silver Fountain. It was already happening, dwarves were on their way to reclaiming their home, waking the dragon in the process. And then there was this one, ancient one, long before Balrog of Morgoth slain the Durin VI and a year later his son Nain I. This happened in the year 1980 of the Third Age and the prophecy you knew very well, was written down around the same time as Durin folk had their own prophecy in the First Age: ”Durin would be reborn seven times and the coming of Durin VII would mark the decline of the dwarves.”

Your prophecy was little more vague, as it contained more than just one event. No one knew how or when it would come to pass but your kin had always known it would happen before all of them was going to vanish from this world. And now it started to look like that you were smacked right in the middle of it. Would it all happen when the line of Durin was still alive or long after their bloodline had vanished, you didn´t know but you were sure that you would find out about it sooner or later. _”An old prophecy…Let me guess if I can get it right at first try,”_ you chuckled and Balin raised his eyebrows little surprised but nodded. He was curious how would you know about it, in his eyes you didn´t look much older than your early twenties.

 

_”A raven flies from the north to the sea,_

_A dragon whispers her name in the east._

_A cold Iron throne, holds a boy barely grown_

_A crown laced_ in _lies._

_The watcher waits on the Northern Wall_

_A daughter picks up a warrior´s sword_

_You win or you die.”_

 

You turn to look at Balin who is pale as a ghost as he keeps looking at you in the eyes. _”Did I get it right?”_ you ask and smile. Old dwarf can´t get anything out of his mouth so he just nods. _”Ho-how did you know that?”_ You suddenly realize that you weren´t suppose know anything from your past so you need to come up with an excuse how do you know something like that. _”I don´t know…it just kind of came to my mind, maybe I have heard it so often it kinda stuck in my mind?”_ you say little sheepishly and Balin seems to believe it, for now. Then he patted your leg as he was getting up. _”Alright lassie, time to go to get some sleep. We have a long road ahead of us.”_ You nodded and made your bedroll ready and then for the first time after talking to Balin so long you lifted your gaze and saw Thorin´s blue eyes watching you curiously from the other side of the camp. You sighed and lay down, you were too careless at that time, there aren´t many occasions that you can say that things just pop in your mind while you´re suppose have amnesia. Oh well, you closed your eyes hoping that sleep would come easy tonight.

 

\-----

 

There were occasions you wanted to smack Thorin in the face so badly, that stubborn, kingly perky ass of his was driving you insane. First, he declined to seek the help of those who knew how to read the god damn map, then he and his company got caught by mountain trolls…seriously? If it wasn´t your ability to bend earth to your will, they would have been barbequed on the night fire. You usually had a patience of a saint but he was testing yours little too much. Lucky for you they hadn´t figure out that it was you who raised the roots of the old trees, making the trolls fly into the air before landing hard to the ground. It was just in time when Gandalf came to the scene and turned the trolls to stone.

And then there was the orcs, lots of running and finally, you all ended up in a cave and with a little encouragement from Gandalf, you followed the path right to the home of Lord Elrond. As the Last Homely House stood as grand view in front of you, you sighed in relief, you could use the rest right about now. But of course, Thorin wanted nothing to do with the elves of Rivendell.

In the end, Gandalf was able to convince Thorin that they really needed their help and so now you were standing at the balcony of your room admiring the beautiful view of the gardens and starry night sky in an evening gown made by the elven maids. Dwarves merry chatting and laughter were heard loud and clearly but you didn´t feel like joining in. How you were going to keep Thorin alive when he didn´t want help from others? And you felt stung in your heart every time you had to lie about how did you know something you weren´t suppose know or remember. Why? Why did you felt like this? Sighing you turned and decided to take a walk in Rivendell´s halls, it always soothed your mind.

As you walked through the beautiful corridors of Rivendell low voice greeted you from the doorway that led to a platform where Elrond and his council took their meetings. _”Evening, dear Ainur,”_ You chuckled at the notion, you weren´t an Ainur but elves liked to call you one because in their eyes you were an angelic being with vivid, soft voice as the Ainur Eru Ilúvatar itself had created first, so you let them call you that. _”Evening, Lord Elrond. It´s been awhile since we last saw each other,”_ you smiled turning to look at the elf who was gracefully standing in the doorway motioning you to join with him with a warm fatherly smile on his lips.

 _”Yes, it has been quite a while since we last had sat down to talk,”_ Elrond said little sadness evident in his tone but nevertheless he smiles at you guiding you to the roundtable and then you see Lindir making his way to you with a decanter of wine in his hands while Elrond handed you a goblet. _”Lindir! Nae saian luume’. Cormamin lindua ele lle, mellon ”_ you said delighted and stood up as the young elf approached you smiling. _” Creoso, mellonamin. Elen sila lumenn omentilmo,”_ Lindir answered bowing his head lightly touching his chest with his hand and then stretched out slightly toward you. You turned the gesture as it was elvish custom to greet one another. He poured some wine into your goblet and then for Elrond but before he could turn around and let you two have some privacy you jumped into his arms and hugged him with all your might. _”I missed you, Lin. It´s really good to see you again,”_ you whispered and felt as he hugged you back. _”You too, dear Y/N, we all have missed you dearly,”_ Lindir said quietly to your ear and finally letting go you smiled at each other and then he was gone.

Shaking your head lightly chuckling you turned around and saw Elrond looking at you amusingly lifting one of his brows but didn´t say anything. _”Oh, come now Elrond, his like a brother to me. Don´t get any ideas”_ you laughed pointing a finger at him sitting down next to him. Laughing he lifted his hands in the air. _”I didn´t say anything,”_ You hummed amused by his behavior, how you had missed this friendly banter with him, it´s been far too long since you last visited here. _”How´s Arwen?”_ you asked taking a sip from your goblet. _”She´s living with her grandmother at the moment,”_ Elrond hummed not really wanting to talk about it at the moment so you didn´t ask any more questions about it. You two were chatting about everything and anything without noticing how time was flying when there was so much to talk about.

Last time you had seen Elrond was in SA 3431 when the War of the Last Alliance against Sauron was raging on and you were among them in order to protect Middle-Earth from falling into Sauron´s hands. That was also the last time you saw his younger son Anarion as he fell in that war alongside with Gil-Galad, the last High King of the Ñoldor in Middle-Earth and Elendil, father of Isildur and Anârion, and the first High King of Gondor and Arnor and first King of all the Dúnedain. He was known as a great warrior, a wise king, and a heroic figure among the Dúnedain. You mourned their deaths after the war was over, wandering around the lands for centuries helping where ever you could and little by little people of Middle-Earth started to forget what happened all those years ago with Sauron.

And then you heard the news that made you very happy, in TA 109 Elrond had gotten married with Celebrian and TA 130 they had twins Elladan and Elrohir, and a daughter, Arwen in TA 241. You weren´t able to visit him in Rivendell but you send a letter to tell him that you knew he had a family again and how happy you were for him. But as always your peaceful life was ended when you were forced to go to battle again as you were called upon to fight against the Witch-King of Angmar in TA 1300 and that battle lasted a long time. Every time you thought you had defeated him with your allies, he would emerge again. You started to think that he was like a cockroach that just would not die, no matter how many times you tried to kill it. But finally, in TA 2063 the Watchful Peace began when he fled Dol Guldur and hid in the East and you could take a breather and you settled to help the people of Gondor.

But when you heard what had happened in Erebor TA 2770 and TA 2779 in Moria, you were called upon to fulfill your oath to make sure line of Durin would not die. From the sidelines, you watched as Thorin made a good life for the dwarves that remained, in the Blue Mountains and you were glad that they had survived but then Thorin had heard news about his father and set to find him and by doing that he stumbled upon Gandalf who told him to reclaim Erebor.

And now you were here, watching over them cursing in your mind that meddlesome wizard. You were snapped out from your memories when Elrond cleared his throat. _”It´s getting rather late, I think it would be wise to get some rest, Yaaraer,”_ he said quietly and hearing that last word you could not hold your laughter in.

_”Elrond, I´m not that old!”_

_”Well, you´re not exactly very young anymore either,”_ Elrond chuckled and standing up motioned you to follow him. You just rolled your eyes hitting him on the shoulder giggling.

_”Is that an elvish way to talk to a girl?”_

You both burst into laughter and walked toward your room when you suddenly heard Gandalf´s voice coming around the corner. _”Ah, Lord Elrond, I was looking for you. Can you spare a minute of your time?”_ wizard said making you little suspicious but Elrond guided you to keep walking by pushing you gently forward. _”You go get some sleep, I need to talk with him anyway,”_ he said to you giving you a little kiss on the forehead. You nodded and kept walking but the minute they were out of sight, you made your way to the balcony where you could hear them talking, not that you were nosy or anything, maybe little curious but nosy? Never.

Before you could get to the balcony you stumbled upon Thorin on the staircase, he was on his nightly walks in order to clear his mind. _”Thorin,”_ you said little surprised earning the dwarf king to lift his gaze to you and froze on the spot. His gaze wandered upon your figure slowly and only then you remembered that you were wearing an elvish evening gown, not your usual traveling clothes. Apparently, he wasn´t expecting to see you in such a dress because he couldn´t tear his gaze off of you. _”Y/N….you look…beautiful…”_ he suddenly whispered making you blush a little. _”Thank you,”_ you said quietly and started to climb the stairs and stopped in front of him. _”Where you´re going, if I may ask?”_ his deep, warm voice was sending shivers in your spine in a pleasant manner and for a minute you couldn´t find your voice. _”To the balcony, to get some fresh air,”_ you answered quietly looking at him and his blue eyes were twinkling in a way you quite didn´t recognize but then he offered his arm to you taking you utterly off guard. _”Mind if I join you?”_ he asked. Smiling you snaked your arm around his arm and nodded. _”Not at all, I don´t mind the company,”_ Thorin smiled warmly to your reply and then both of you made your way toward the balcony to enjoy the night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin spend little time together in the gardens of Rivendell

When you and Thorin had gone to the balcony you noticed Elrond and Gandalf walking around the gardens talking about Thorin and the sickness that was running in the family. Thorin was clearly stressed about that fact and excused himself little afterward and you really couldn´t blame him. He had seen how his grandfather had gone mad from the dragon sickness causing to lure Smaug into their mountain and kill hundreds of innocent people. Sighing you were just about to search for Thorin because you had a feeling you needed to talk with him when you felt a strong presence of another guardian, it wasn´t Elrond, Gandalf or even Saruman the White who obviously was here, no it was older than any of them, almost as old as you…no, not it…her. You smiled and reached with your mind toward her and greeted your fellow guardian.

 _”It´s good to feel your presence, Galadriel,”_ you spoke in your mind and you could feel her smiling reaching back to you.

 _”Ah, Y/N, it´s been far too long when we have last spoken to one another. You are here, in Rivendell?”_ Galadriel´s mind touched you with familiar warmth and kindness you remembered she has always possessed.

 _”Yes, I´m in Rivendell,”_ you chuckled in your mind making Galadriel humming in delight as well.

 _”Why don´t you join me when our meeting is over, there´s much to talk about, mellonamin,”_ Galadriel states before gently pulling away from your mind leaving you shaking your head and smiling.

You looked around wondering where Thorin possibly could have gone to when you remembered him saying he wanted to be alone, that couldn´t be possible in the halls or corridors of Rivendell and you doubted that Thorin would go to the library either. It was something Bilbo or Balin, or even Ori would do, but not Thorin. You decided to go look for him outside of Rivendell and walking down the endless staircases you finally reached the sandy path that led to little birch forest, you knew behind it was a pond and bench so anyone who wanted to be alone with their thoughts, it was the perfect place to be by yourself. Lifting your hem a little so you wouldn´t fall you started to walk but soon kicked your shoes off your feet, they weren´t the kind of shoes that were suitable for walking on the soft footpath. How you had missed the feeling of pure soil under your feet. For a minute you closed your eyes, tilted your head back, digging your toes into the earth and relished the feeling between your toes almost purring in enjoyment. Suddenly twig being snapped somewhere close to you brought you back to the present and you reluctantly opened your eyes sighing in an irritated manner. When you looked at the person who was daring to interrupt your little moment ready to say what was in your mind, you bite your tongue realizing it was Thorin, who was standing few feet away from you.

 _”Am I interrupting something? You looked like you were somewhere far away,”_ deep, a low voice addressed you while the bluest eyes you have ever seen gazed your face.

Smiling you shook your head stepping forward admiring Thorin´s appearance in the moonlight. He was even more handsome than in a broad daylight and without his fur coat, he didn´t look so intimidating, funny what one missing garment could do to someone´s appearance.

 _”I was just enjoying the feeling of earth beneath my feet. It´s a rare treat nowadays,”_ you chuckled walking pass him giving him a side glance. Thorin merely hummed at your answer turning around and started following you to the pond. _”So why were you looking for me?”_ Thorin asked shortly after and watched as your face fell for a second before you composed yourself. _”What makes you think I was looking for you?”_ you ask sitting on the bench watching as Thorin takes his seat beside you, stretching his arm behind you on the backrest. The king doesn´t say anything to answer your question, merely lifting his eyebrow smirking knowingly waiting for you to answer your own question. Noticing that you sigh and roll your eyes before opening your mouth.

 _”Alright, alright, I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you what we heard Elrond spoke earlier,”_ you said and you could feel how Thorin shifted from your side little further away. That was clearly a sensitive subject and he didn´t like talking about it. Daring to take a look you saw that Thorin´s eyes were fixed upon the pond in front of him, gritting his teeth and fisting his hands, he was in defense mode and you knew you had to take it slow and careful. _”Thorin?”_ you whispered feeling little worried.

Thorin didn´t speak for several minutes and you gave him all the time he needed and even then you knew that he would not necessarily open up to you. _”I´m not my grandfather,”_ was finally the only sentence he said about it and you didn´t push him. _”I know,”_ was all you said and it seemed to ease his nerves like it was just the thing he needed to hear. You enjoyed the quietness together and each other´s company and this was one of those moments where you wished you could just tell him who you really were and why you were there but knowing that he wasn’t supposed to know that, you kept it in, feeling that familiar, unpleasant stung in your heart again and you hated it. But then you felt someone reaching out to you in your mind.

 _”Y/N, come and meet me at the beer garden, near the waterfalls,”_ Galadriel´s voice came to your mind and you sighed quietly so Thorin wouldn´t notice the change in your demeanor. You were tempted to ask which one, since there was more than one beer garden near the waterfalls in Rivendell but Galadriel showed you an image of the place where she wanted you to come.

 _”Alright, I´ll be there shortly,”_ you answered her back and then pulled away turning to look at Thorin who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

You gingerly touched his thigh earning him to turn his head and gazing absent-mindedly into your eyes and only humming acknowledging your temp to get his attention. _”Do you want to go back or stay here? It´s getting rather late and I still need to talk to a couple of people before getting back to my room,”_ you said softly still resting your hand on his thigh without really noticing but Thorin did. He noticed the warm feeling that was spreading through your hand to his leg making him feel little feeble and he couldn´t understand why. He just stared into your eyes feeling utterly lost all of the sudden and only when he felt you squeezing his thigh he realized you had asked him about something.

 _”Erm… I think I stay here for a bit longer, to clear my thoughts,”_ he finally was able to say with a tone he didn´t recognize as his own voice. It was huskier and much deeper than he had attended it to be and he could clearly see that your pupils reacted to that tone by dilating slightly. But then you diverted your gaze from his and stood up. _”Don´t be too long, we would not want to our dear leader to be late tomorrow,”_ your voice was light but there was something that caught Thorin´s attention but before he could address it, you were already walking down the path waving at him saying good night. Huffing he turned his eyes back to the pond letting his mind drift again somewhere far away, to another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish translation:
> 
> Nae saian luume’ = It has been too long
> 
> Cormamin lindua ele lle = My heart sings to see thee
> 
> Creoso, mellonamin = Welcome my friend
> 
> Elen sila lumenn omentilmo = A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting
> 
> Yaaraer = Ancient one


End file.
